An Arrancar's Heart
by link157
Summary: Thanks to Ultrawolfie, I have my inspiration back and will hopefully update soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story, so go easy on me. I'm not exactly the most talented writer though I take pride in what I (try to) do. Alright, I mainly want Ultrawolfie-sama to read this so if anyone can get a hold of her, I would greatly appreciate it.**

"My brothers and sisters of the Espada, please join me in welcoming our newest member, Leon Lanks." Aizen's voice rang out in the meeting hall. " Leon will be taking Halibel's position of 3rd Espada..." Halibel started to look quite angry, "and will be given the now deceased Barragan's position of 2nd Espada." All the Espada clapped for their new member and for Halibel's promotion. Any angry that had previously shown was replaced by a satisfied look of content. Stark actually found this to be quite interesting. Not only had his friend been promoted to second, but someone else had taken her previous position other than lower Espada being promoted.

3 Hours Later

Leon walked around Los Noches to try and map out the castle in his head. He was just randomly opening doors and managed to stumble onto a sleeping Stark, who woke up and congratulated Leon for reaching third. Stark then fell asleep again, only to be woken up when Lilynette drop kicked Stark's throat which caused him to wake up, gasping for air.

Leon hurriedly left and proceeded to walk around. He absent-mindedly rounded a corner and felt his face hit something, causing him to stop. It was quite soft and pressed on both sides of his face. He looked up and saw a beautiful pair of eyes starring down at him. It then hit him where he was at.

"Enjoying yourself?" Halibel's voice sounded. He backed away immediately and blushed. "Halibel-sama! I, uh, didn't see you..." He felt a large amount of reiatsu being released and thought she was doing it with the intent to kill him.

He backed up a step but was stopped when a blade suddenly shot through his chest. He saw Halibel in front of him. She took out he large sword and shifted into a fighting stance when the blade suddenly retreated, causing Leon's chest to splatter blood everywhere. "Dang! Cut from behind." He fell forward and saw Halibel engaged in battle with a Shinigami who wielded a blood-stained sword. Leon felt his vision go blurry and realized he'd lost more blood than he thought. "I hate... surprise... attacks..." He said as he coughed up more blood and passed out.

**Well, there you go. I apologize if the chapter is too short, I'm still trying to figure things out in my head. I hope you will review(especially you, Wolfie) and please no flames. I'm new to this so cut me some slack. Hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**link157**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, arigatou Wolfie-sama for the review. I am going to try to make this chapter much longer than the last(hopefully). Alright please enjoy chapter 2 of _An Arrancar's Heart_.**

Leon woke up in a soft bed. The room was quite dark so he wasn't able to see anything. 'Where am I?' he thought. He sat up but regretted doing so. He felt a sharp pain in his sternum where he had been stabbed. Then, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder that pulled him back so that he would lay down again. Though the grip on him was quite gentle, it had enough strength to cancel any resistance that he tried putting up.

"You shouldn't get up" he heard Halibel's voice behind him "The poison that the Shinigami's sword had injected in you made you bleed profusely. I had managed to bring you to the infirmary with little time to spare." When she had said that, he felt very relieved. It wasn't because he was fine, more of he was glad that the poison had made him fall. He didn't want to be remembered as The Fragile Tercera Espada who fell to a weak shinigami who had easily cut him. He felt Halibel's hand leave his shoulder. Then the lights flicked on and blinded Leon. "I should let you get your rest" she said and left.

A few hours later, Leon jumped out of the bed and left the medical ward, feeling much better. He found his way back to his room and decided to read a book he had picked up in the human world. It was some strange book about a boy who'd lost his parents to an evil maniac. The maniac gave the boy a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy gets invited to some faraway school because he happens to be a wizard. At that school, he learns to use magic and also makes some lifelong friends who help him get into a lot of mischief.

He finished chapter five of the book and realized he hadn't had anything to eat for a long time now. He heard his stomach growl madly and decided to get something to eat. He arrived at the cafeteria and saw a strange site. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was sitting at a table and trying to chug as much water as possible, as if his guts were on fire. "Hey Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Leon couldn't help asking. Grimmjow stopped drinking water, looking satisfied. " I'll kill Nnoitra for that!" he threatened. "Why? Did he beat you in a fight?" Grimmjow now looked really ticked off. "No! He dared me to eat some food that would make a fireball freeze up." He pointed at the large, round pan that was somewhat large with crumbs on it. "So, why'd you eat it?" Leon was getting curious. "I didn't know it was that hot and Nnoitra said I was a wimp if I didn't." Grimmjow's expression was genuine. "Hey can I have some?" Leon really wanted some now. " You're kidding! Fine, call this number and ask for a deluxe. Also, keep a lot of water with you." Grimmjow indicated the table with 12 empty glasses of water scattered all over it. With that, Grimmjow left, cursing Nnoitra like he normally does.

Leon took out his cell phone(Yes, arrancar get cell phones too) and called the number Grimmjow had given him. After a few seconds a female answered. " Perfect pizza, how may I help you?" Leon guessed he was ordering a pizza. "Um, yes. I'd like a deluxe... pizza." He knew he sounded like an idiot. "Alright, taking some risks I see. Well just tell me your address and I'll be there in a sec." He knew this wasn't going well. "Oh, uh, well I am at the Los Noches cafeteria..." This wasn't going well for him. How was a human supposed to make it to Los Noches? "Oh, so you're an arrancar then!? Alright I'll be right there!" The line ended. This left Leon both surprised and utterly confused. Somehow, a human knew, not only _about_ Los Noches, but knew _how to get there_.

Suddenly, a strange portal opened up next to him, causing him to jump. The portal was nothing like a Garganta. It was a strange, oval-shaped portal with a bluish-red outline. A person stepped out of it suddenly and caused him to fall over. "Are you alright?" said the girl. She was no older than a 16 year old human. She was also sporting a cap with furry ears like a wolf on her head. A closer look reveals the pupils of her eyes are much like a wolf.

"Uh, yeah I'm alright." Leon said, picking himself up. "Well, my name is Wolfie. Are you the one who ordered the deluxe?" "Yeah, that was me." Leon said while wondering who and what this girl is. "Okay, here you go. That'll be $15(US currency) please." She handed him the box and he handed her a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change." He said, trying to be nice. "Thank you. You're much nicer than the person I delivered a deluxe to earlier!" Leon new she meant Grimmjow. "Hey, um, how did..."He was cut off. "How did I get here? Well, let's just say I have special powers." He decided to leave it at that.

He opened the square box and a wonderful aroma filled the air. Leon looked into the box and saw a round object inside it. Wolfie nodded her head which told him that this was a pizza. He took one of the eight slices and bit into it. "Well, how is it?" Wolfie asked.

When he gave no answer, she started to look sad. Suddenly, he started saying things so fast, that Wolfie could barely keep up. "Wow! This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted! How is it possible to taste so good!? Was Grimmjow crazy? This is A-Maze-Ing!" When he'd finished the pizza after sharing with Wolfie, the both prepared to say bye. "Alright-then! I guess I should get going now." She then got a serious look on her face and looked him directly in the eyes. "If you need something, call this number. Okay?" Leon look back at her "Sure." was all he could think of. She handed him a piece of paper and then turned around. "Remember, should you require assistance..." She didn't finish. She opened up the strange portal again and left, leaving a bewildered Leon standing alone.

After the strange events of the evening, Aizen held a meeting with the arrancar. This one was different from other meetings that the Espada(except Leon, who is still new to the Espada) usually went to. Aizen seemed particularly happy this time.

"My Espada, tomorrow will be one that goes down in history. Tomorrow is the day we shall invade Karakura Town and create the King's Key." All the Espada looked at each other. " I regret to say that I will only be taking a some of you. I'm afraid the the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and the 3rd Espada, Leon Lanks, will be staying at Los Noches until we return." Leon had a bad feeling about this. He knew if he didn't go, someone was bound to die.

After the meeting Leon met everyone who was going and wished them good luck. He found Stark and Halibel in a resting room and decided to wish them good luck as well. "Hey, Stark, Halibel-sama, I just wanted to wish you both good luck." Stark had been sleeping but woke up when he'd heard Leon. "Thanks. Listen I'm sorry you don't get to go." Stark tried to help Leon into going, but to no avail. "Hey it's alright. I'll just be a little bored, that's all. Well, good luck." He turned to face Halibel. "Good luck, Halibel-sama." He turned and left for his room.

The next day, Aizen and the Espada left for Karakura Town. Leon was in the throne room, walking around, when he spotted something. A small, usually empty trash basket ha d a piece of paper in it. He grabbed the paper and read. "Oh, No! I have to get to Karakura Town now!" He hid the note in his jacket. "Defend, Guardian!" Leon's Katana became a double-edged sword and his left arm now had a large, metal, pentagon-shaped shield on it. He opened a Garganta and hurried to Karakura Town. Hoping he could protect his friends.

**Okay, I think I fixed the length problem a bit. For those who have not figured it out, the book earlier is Harry Potter 1. Hey, Wolfie-sama, how do you like becoming an important character(you help him achieve a power later on). Also to all my readers, I will explain Leon's zanpakuto plus what his description is.**

**Age: Well, let's just say he looks 19 in contrast to Halibel looking 20.**

Clothes: Tan cloth jacket, blue jeans, Usually plain white shirt(does not wair arrancar outfit)

Eye color: Red(I know, freaky)

Hair color/length: Pure blue, Same length and style as Ichigo

Skin color: Very slightly tan/ More than average white person but much less than Halibel

Anything special: Cut across left eye.

________________________________________________________________________________

Zanpakuto info.(finally): Guardian

release: Defend/gains a large metal pentagon shield on left arm and zanpakuto turns into double-edged sword

defensive abilities:  
1.) 8 point guard shield/ this puts a large,transparent, golden box around something or someone(like Hachi's barriers), 

**this barrier heals woulds although not too fast**

2.) 2 point defence shield/ this projects a large blue aura around his shield to increase defensive area, can thow blue

**aura infront of other objects to prevent 1 hit**

3.) 1 point armor shield/ this creates a black armor around

**his body that is nearly indestructable, shield dissapears, this **

**requiers massive amounts of reiatsu and can only be achieve once every 3 days**

****

offensive abilities:

1.) offensive technique 1 Silver Blade/ sword's edges are surrounded by a silver aura that increases its ability to cut

2.) offensive technique 2 Golden Blade/ sword's edges are surrounded by a golden aura that increases its speed at attacking

3.) offensive technique 3 Black Blade/ sword's edges are surrounded by a black aura that allows it to 

**cut through almost anything and can launch condensed blasts of black reiatsu that are similer to Getsuga Tensho but**

**25 times more powerful, this requiers massive **

**amounts of reiatsu and can only be achieve once e  
very 3 days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this may not be going as well... or at least get posted every day now. I no longer have the story written on paper anymore. Hey, Wolfie-sama, you're a major character later on so be sure to keep reading! Also, if you guys can review me sometime, that'd be appreciated. One more thing, this story jumps around a lot(you'll understand), so please be patient. Alright, on to the story!**

**In Fake Karakura Town**

"Tch. I suppose I do not need the Espada anyway." Aizen stated, while watching Halibel struggle with three opponents. He then sonidoed over to right behind her.

After a few seconds, she noticed a presence was near her. She turned around to see Aizen with his sword drawn. "It appears that I don't need you after all." He said and sliced Halibel's arm vertically downward. She jumped back and felt hot blood running out of her left arm. "AIZEN!" she yelled while dashing forward and stabbed Tiburon into Aizen, who disappeared as the blade ran through him. 'What the...?' Halibel's thoughts were cut short when the real Aizen appeared and stabbed his blade in her.

Darkness started surrounding her vision. 'I guess this is it' she thought. She had known Aizen would betray them all sooner or later. She felt a tight pinch where her heart was supposed to be. 'This can't be it for me' she thought, 'I still haven't finished my life yet'. Then she saw a blinding light far off...

**Minutes Earlier**

Leon was running through the Garganta and saw a light up ahead. It was the exit that led to the Fake Karakura Town. Then he saw something. Glowing bars were blocking the exit to the town. "Set up by Aizen, no doubt." he said angrily and gritted his teeth. "If it is set by him, It'll be hard breaking through..." A thought occurred to him as he skidded to a halt. "Duh! Which is why I invented that new sonido. Okay, time to try it." He started focusing massive amounts of reiatsu into his legs. With a sudden burst, he flew forward, causing the barrier to crumble, as if made of styrofoam.

**Back in Fake Karakura Town**

Leon flew right out of the Garganta. He looked around and saw he was standing on a building. He looked up and saw a horrifying scene.

Aizen slice downward on Halibel's arm. She jumped back, her arm trembling. "AIZEN!" He heard he yell, and she flew forward. Leon was confused. She stopped in midair, as if she'd stabbed something. Aizen then walked right next to her and pierced his sword all the way through her stomach. He withdrew the blade and said "I will never allow you to raise your sword to me again." Halibel started to fall.

Now Leon acted only on instinct. He "Super Sonidoed" towards Halibel with a burst of blue light. He caught her and then reached a building far from where Aizen was. He was holding her bridal style to be sure he didn't drop her.

**Third-person view on Halibel's side** (it means I'm speaking for Halibel's feelings now)...(also it goes back to when she saw the blinding light)

She suddenly felt warm arms carrying her. She looked around and saw they were on a building. She the look up to see that the one who had rescued her was Leon. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked beck at the direction the had just came from. It was then she realized exactly how he was carrying her. She couldn't help blushing, and tried to look away, wincing from the pain of one of her shoulders being cut. "Hold on just a second more." Leon said as he slowly jumped into the air.

He then took his right arm out from under her, causing her to level out(**basically stand up, but remember, since she is low on energy, she can't stand on air well**). He then pulled her close with his left arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She looked into his deep red eyes. She suddenly couldn't control herself and placed her lips on his. The kiss caught him off guard and his eyes widened, but then closed as he returned the kiss, although, little softer than the one she gave him.

When their lips finally parted, Halibel looked a little embarrassed about what she had just done. She blushed deeply and looked away. Leon simply smiled and looked to his right while holding his sword out. A golden orb appeared at the tip of the blade. Halibel saw this and returned her gazed at him. The ball split up into eight smaller spheres. Leon said softly "8 Point, Guard Shield".

He let go of Halibel, setting her on an invisible plain, and stepped away. A golden, transparent cube formed on all sides of her. She look back at Leon and he smiled at her.

Suddenly, an all too familiar reiatsu could be felt as Aizen appeared close to them. Leon jumped and rose to the same elevation as Aizen. "So it was you after all. I guess I'm not surprised. I immediately sensed you had feelings for Halibel, so I tried to separate you." Aizen's horrible, monotonous voice stated. Leon's expression was back to a serious look. "With your abilities, I don't think you'll be too hard to beat."

As Halibel watched, she noticed she wasn't feeling much pain anymore. She looked at her wounds and saw that they were slowly healing. She was amazed but decided to focus on the Leon instead right now.

"Aizen" Leon said "Do you honestly think that you've seen my true power. When I demonstrated the two abilities for you, I only showed you the weakest. Allow me to demonstrate for you now, why it is my sword's name is Guardian!" Leon held his double-edged sword forward towards Aizen, and the blade started glowing blood-red. "Guardian's..." He yelled, "CERO!"

**Sorry if I took a while to update. I've just been thinking of this as I go along. Hey, did you expect that to happen between them. Neither did I, Really. Okay, so please review, and I will try to keep updating as soon as possible. Remember to keep an eye out for the next chapter, It's gonna be a big, hectic battle(I hope) between Leon and that idiot, Aizen. Alright, see you all!**

**P.S. Yes I added a new ability. Isn't it cool how it matches his eyes?**


	4. Chapter 4

Leon held his double-edged sword forward towards Aizen, and the blade started glowing blood-red. "Guardian's..." He yelled, "CERO!"

**Alright, it has been a WHILE! But, I'm gunna try and update more often now that school's out for summer. Okay, let's see how this one goes(I think these up as I go along so I basically play it by ear).**

The beam was headed straight toward Aizen, but he simply held his hand up. The cero hit Aizen's palm and stopped. He closed his hand and the beam disappeared. "Is this all the power of my 3rd Espada? Pitiful. Just piti" A second beam was shot at Aizen from behind him. He brushed that one away as well _How did he get behind me so fast! _Leon was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Leon appeared in front of Aizen. He raised his sword and pointed it at Aizen again. "This, is a taste of my power. GOLDEN BLADE!" A gold aura formed around the edge of his sword. Massive amounts of reiatsu could be felt. Halibel looked up. _If I weren't in this, than it would even be hard for ME to breath!_

Aizen eyed Leon angrily. This was the first time anyone had seen Aizen ticked off. "So, you planned on betraying me from the start? That's the only reason you would keep your true power hidden from me." Leon laughed. "You think THIS is all I have? This is only the second form of my sword!" Leon launched forward. Aizen barely had enough time to raise his sword to defend. The blades clashed but instantly, Aizen felt the pressure of Leon's blade dissipate and then strike again. Leon's attacks were so fast, his sword was almost invisible.

Leon continued with his onslaught of attacks, only to have Aizen block each one. _I can't land a single blow!_ Every time Leon thrust his blade at Aizen, it was blocked. Leon jumped back, realizing his attacks were useless, though he was in his second offensive form. Suddenly, Aizen disappeared this time, catching Leon off guard. He appeared behind Leon and brought his sword down, slashing a large gash in Leon. Scarlet blood poured out of his large wound.

Leon wailed in pain as he tried to dodge Aizen's second strike. He barely managed to raise his shield in time to defend. The power of Aizen's attack sent Leon flying back. After catching his balance in the air, he realized where Aizen's power was coming from. "That must be the reason! I'm going to have to go all out now in order to have a chance." Leon reappeared in front of Aizen again.

"Have you decided to give up? You must know, with your current power, you can't hope to with." Aizen said in an emotionless tone. Leon stood still. Reiatsu started circling Leon. Aizen kept his guard up. "What are you trying to do now? You can't possibly have another trick up you sleeve."

Leon opened his eyes. They were glowing a deep red. He raised his shield and sword. "I found out, that in order to defeat you, I need an impenetrable defense and an unblockable offense. So now, I will show you my max power. One-Point Armor Shield." Leon's shield disappeared. Suddenly, a black liquid encased his entire body and began to harden. When it had finished, Leon's body could no longer be seen. Instead, a heavy, black, plated armor stood there. Through his helmet, two glowing red dots appear behind the mask.

"And now, the attack. Black Blade." When he spoke, his voice sounded different. It was deep and covered. A dark, black mist surrounded him. His sword turned completely black. At the cross guard, at glowing red jewel was positioned on each side. He raised his arm up. The massive amount of weight from the armor was unbearable. The sword itself weighed just as much as the armor. He took a step forward, causing the area below him to shudder.

"I would have preferred not to used these techniques. It's not that I can't handle the weight, but the amount of pressure the reiatsu puts on my body is too much. I'm only able to used these techniques once a week. Now, let's see you hurt me or block my attacks now." Aizen did not feel intimidated. _Putting up this little display cannot fool me. There is no unbeatable techniques._ Aizen dashed forward. He swung his sword down as fast and hard as he could. Leon made no attempt to dodge or block.

When the blade hit, a deafening clash sounded. Aizen looked in disbelief. His sword was being encased by the armor and couldn't move. Aizen struggled to pull it out, but to no avail. Leon used his free arm and grabbed Aizen's chest, catching him off guard. He was about to use some Kido when Leon tightened his grip and tore a hole into Aizen.

Aizen jumped back. A small crystal could be seen just below his sternum, where his shirt had been ripped. "I had a feeling you were using that to give you all that power." Leon stated. The hole in Aizen began to heal. "That is an annoying little thing you have there. The Hogioukou has made you more powerful than you could possibly be on your own..." _The energy consumption from the armor and sword were starting to take their toll. I only have a few more minutes left before my body gives from the stress._ "Sorry Aizen, but I have to finish this now."

He launched forward and caught Aizen's arm. He held Aizen tightly and pointed his sword at the gem. The black blade began emitting a thick mist. The red gems on the cross guard started to shine. "Time to end it. Dark Energy Blast!"

Aizen was shot towards the ground and created a large crater. When the smoke cleared, the crystal had been shattered but Aizen still lived, barely.

The armor Leon was wearing disappeared and his sword returned to a normal katana. The field that held Halibel broke. Leon felt all his strength drained. His vision was blurry. He lost his footing and began to fall, only to be caught by Halibel.

Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Noitra, Halibel's fraccion and Ulquiorra arrived next to them. "Wow, that was some battle you had. Didn't realize the third had so much power." Stark exclaimed. After hearing those words, Leon passed out, too exhausted to even lift a finger now. "Hehe, get some rest kid. You deserve it."

The espada felt the shinigami starting to close in on them. They were too tired to continue fighting as they were. In order to get away, Stark used some of his remaining energy to create a Garganta. They all fled into the void just as all the captain and vice-captains arrived.

"They escaped for now. We will gather our forces and be ready for the next attack." Yamamoto Genryusai stated. He looked down and saw an empty crater. He continued staring at it until he realized they had won.

**So, there you have it. Thanks to Wolfie updating her fanfic(Halibel's Wiki), I gained the inspiration I needed to finish my 4th chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to update more often now that I'm getting used to my schedule. And now, I am very tired. It is... 12:22. Not as late as I normally go to bed, but still pretty late... Okay, I'm rambling on. Please R&R(whatever that means). **


End file.
